Pre-history
While most magical worlds tend to stay trapped in feudalism, both ideologically and technologically, Itaedia is an exception. Magic in all its forms has been ubiquitous enough to be considered a tool similar to any other, with few to no religious restrictions upon it. Progress at the dawn of human civilization The first magics were primarily healing and plant magics to increase the fertility of the land. Given that most human cultures began near water sources, water magic soon followed, enhanced by contact (and war) with the Skridae. Magic use was extremely inefficient in those times, a single healing spell being enough to take a healthy user out of work for an entire day. As human ability with magic grew, so to did civilization. The initial seed yield (how many seeds per plant) didn't vary beyond 1:1 and 2:1 for a long time, as the very idea of increasing how many seeds were produced instead of just how much food was being produced is an epiphany that takes some time for a civilization to come up with. That said, by the time humans first learned fire magic they were able to begin domesticating animals and actually having them survive through the winter. Well, the forerunners in magic, anyway. The wealthy mage, and other class elements Due to the best mages typically being the best-fed, they were also able to devote the most time to politics and study. There began to be a distinction between skilled mages, who hoarded techniques regarding getting the most versatility and power for the least expenditure, and warrior mages, who gained power and aptitude in magic by dint of sheer experience in the fields, as it were. The skilled mages began an unrelenting pursuit of technology that never entirely ceased, enhancing the lives of civilians, while the warrior mages discovered the combat potential of magic and its uses in empire-building. In short, smiths and soldiers. Since anyone could have access to magic, and become downright dangerous if they were successful adventurers, war was extremely common, though typically small-scale. An enchanted weapon in the right hands could turn the tide of battle, but the more powerful enchantments were observed, the more wives, children, and clever friends managed to copy them to some extent. In short, without the advent of nationalism of any sort, battles involving slaves or drafted soldiers might be won, but a revolt would occur in short order. Gypsy name magic was attempted as an alternative to this, but not only is true-name enslavement extremely difficult and time-consuming, but Gypsies consider it an abomination and would kill or damn well try to kill anyone attempting it. Civic Progress In any case, skilled mages would often retire from politics completely to ponder deeper mysteries and the abilities of magic as well as the laws of the world. The fact that philanthropic discoveries were an easy way to be remembered throughout all time made many mages more than happy to help anyone with an unusual problem. Healing magic, especially, grew to being something that even a child could cast to cure most any wound. As more people survived due to a combination of more food and better health care, the population of skilled mages began increasing and diversifying. Enlightenment At one point it was realized that magic was merely the manipulation of laws inherent to the nature of the world, a discovery that ushered in an entirely new phase of research. This new trend was known primarily for self-sustaining, non-magical apparatuses that could operate through multiple means. The engine was developed as an enhancement, and later replacement for magical movement of matter. The idea of sending signals over a long distance was taken from light magic and the abilities of electricity were discovered. Motorboats, simplistic cars, building machines, electric lights, telegraphs, the fad of purely scientific research yielded greater and greater glory for those who participated in it. Cultural diffusion from interactions with the Dwarves enhanced scientific pursuits to exponential levels as time went on. By the time of the Brynnewald campaign, despite being approximately the 1800s as far as culture goes, the technology was more similar to the 1920s. Of course, the application of all this technology is somewhat limited... The impact of constant war Civic limitations While cultural diffusion has played a big roll in development of civic technology, the fact that pretty much all of that cultural diffusion was after a ton of bloodletting limited the applicability of any technology not related to warfare. For example: despite there being cars, few roads exist. There is no large-scale, stable government with the ability to make them, as Rome did on Earth. Further, there remain many highly dangerous magical creatures that imperil travellers. There are caravans, and the advent of Velocism-users as messengers allows communication between villages and later, cities, but those civilians who have not specialized in wind magic to that extent typically stay behind their walls and try not to meddle. Battle Improvements: Warrior mages developed mineral, fire, wind, and shadow magics. Light magic was used primarily for signalling and the like, but ultimately developed more by religious mages and not typically and province of war. Velocism was used to send messages, with the Afrik Isle taming its wild winds for fast travel. Paetism was used on the Golden Plain, where the semi-sentient mineral deposits actively enriched the earth wherever the herds moved. This mineral has a symbiotic relationship with the Yoonda herds of the plain, feeding off the bacteria in their waste and the pyromancy-infused charcoal from their fires. War magic, due to the arduous process involved in learning it, took on a much more spiritual meaning to its users than it did to some purely scientific mages. That said, there was a constant arms race between magic users. Water whips and swords were countered with stone armor. Stone armor was countered by steel weapons. Steel armor. Pyromancy-forged weapons. Pyromancy-forged armor. Blasts of fire used by multiple users. Thick dirt barricades. Piercing lightning blasts. Wind deflection. Vacuum regions. It just went on and on. The advances in scientific research only made guns and armor progress further.